goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Applemasterexpert tells Kosta and The Metal Punks about GoAnimate V3 Wikia Going Crazy
Applemasterexpert tells Kosta and The Metal Punks about GoAnimate V3 Wikia Going Crazy is a quick GoAnimate video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on May 4th 2019 Transcript * (video begins with The Metal Punks and there families watching TV until the door bell rang) * Kosta's Dad: I'll get it. * (Chris opens the door) * Kosta's Dad: Oh, hello Applemasterexpert, how may I help you today. * Applemasterexpert: I need to see Kosta Karatzovalis for some advice. * Kosta's Dad: Hey Kosta, you have some visitor to see you. * Kosta: Hello sir, what's wrong? * Applemasterexpert: Can you please come to the dinner table with your friends, it's important. * Kosta: Guys, to the dinner table now. * Paul the Mosh: Oh come on, my favorite show That Metal Show is going to be on. * Kosta: There's no time for this, now come on. * (At the kitchen) * Kosta: So Applemasterexpert, why you look so sad when it's important? * Applemasterexpert: Well, things are not going to well on GoAnimate V3 wikia. * David the Screamo: OK, w'ere listening. * Applemasterexpert: As you made all know, The real reason that the Good users and bad users are starting to hate each other, turn on each other or what's so ever, making violent threats on videos, Mutant Pro thinks he's a good user now, stopping a lack of nazism, supporting Soviets, remaining title pages, ripping off transcripts, cyber bulling on the comments, deleting transcripts, Telling Sarah West to make grounded videos out of Mutant Pro. doing some sockpuppeting, vandalism, harrasing the users. cursing, trolling, and bad actions has been happening recently. * Brian the Headbanger: WHAT! * Ken the Emo: Man, I am so sorry about this! * Eric the Punk: I agree. * Paul the Mosh: Me two brother. * Brian the Headbanger: Me three. * Joey the Metal: Me four. * Salli the Popstar: Me five. * David the Screamo: Me six. * Kosta's Dad: Me seven. * Kosta's Mom: Me eight. * Rachel: Me nine. * Charley: Me ten. * Alexandria: Me eleven. * Yvonne: Me twelve. * Rosanne: Me fourteen. * Tamara: Me fifteen. * Kosta: Sir we are so sorry in regards to the website, * Applemasterexpert: I know, it was a shame. And by the way, what are you up to on GoAnimate V1 wikia so far? * Kosta: Nothing much, but just the usually. But I'm still making more grounded videos out of Ivy Smith soon and the multiverse. * Applemasterexpert: OK, keep up the good work. * (The End) Cast * Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell * Ken the Emo-Dave * David the Screamo-David * Eric the Punk-Eric * Paul the Mosh-Paul * Salli the Popstar-Salli * Brian the Headbanger-Brian * Joey the Metal-Joey * Applemasterexpert- * Kosta's Dad-Simon * Kosta's Mom-Grace * Rachel-Jennifer * Charley-Susan * Alexandria-Allison * Yvonne-Kayla * Rosanne-Princess * Tamara-Kendra Category:2019 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos